The Party
The Party is a main mission in Wasted Youth Part I. It can be completed on Day 8 and it's the final mission of Part I. Description It's party tiiiime! The party that everyone's been speaking about is tonight. For now, get some sleep, but make sure to awake at midnight, then make your way to the party. It's gonna be fun! Steps *Go to bed and wake up at midnight for the party. *Go to the party in the assembly hall. *Mingle with Lilly, Zena and Nate. *Check out what Nate is up to. *Find a lighter to burn the rope. *Return to Dave with the lighter and burn the rope. *Retrieve the spade from the Groundskeeper's shed so can reveal what's beneath the lump of earth. *Return to Dave with the spade. Walkthrough Head to the dormitory to discuss the oncoming party with Faye (marked with "F"). Faye says that the party will be taking place in the assembly hall at midnight and tells the player got get ready until then. After talking to Faye, head to your bed and wait for the midnight. Once it's midnight, head outside and find Dave waiting in front of the enterance. He asks you what you're doing out there and when you reply the same way, he says that needs to take care of something. After telling you that it's going to be an interesting night, he wanders off and you head to the main building. Head to the assembly hall and be greeted by Bethany and Faye who'll tell you to mingle with the other party-goers. At this point, you can challenge Lilly (marked with "L") to a drinking contest and challenge Zena (marked with "Z") to a dance contest. After doing these two, you can speak to Nate (marked with "N"). Speaking to him will lead to another altercation between you and him. Nate tells the player that Faye and Bethany have only invited him out of pity which the player replies by saying that the only reason the others look up to him is because they're scared of him and that everybody knows that he's a arsehole. Nate leaves the assembly hall after giving the player one last threat. After doing all three above, you'll notice people gathered around Nate. Head towards the crowd to find out what he's up to. Nate exposes the photos taken by the player for him and accuse him of being a pervert, which reveals that his request was actually a set up and he was aiming to make the player the most hated kid at the school. A furious player then challenges him to a brawl. Turns out that sneaking into the girls' dormitory and taking their photos while they're sleeping was a bad idea from the start and above that, you shouldn't have trusted Nate in first place. Defeating him won't change anything but he surely deserved a good beating. After ending the brawl, whether with victory or defeat, Bethany, Faye and some others will lambast you for what you did and you'll be banished from the party. You'll find yourself outside the assembly room, sitting next to the vending machine and cursing at Nate for ruining your life. Dave comes in and asks the player why he's not at the party, which the player replies that they all hate him now and he just became the least popular guy at the school. Dave tells you to get your revenge by killing them all and burning the place down and when the player tells him to bugger off, he says that he was just testing him and that he passed. Then he tells the player that he has something important to show him. When the player refuses, telling him that he's done following orders, Dave says that he found a strange looking lump at the sports field and it's worth investigating. You leave the main building and head to the sports field where the lump is located. Appearently, you're going to need a shovel to dig up what's buried there. Checking the groundskeeper's shack, you realize that it's locked and barred with a rope, so you need to burn it to get inside. Head to the main enterance (the player refuses to go to the main building after what happened) and ask Vincent to borrow his lighter. Despite his reluctance, he agrees to give his lighter and tells the player to keep it. Head back to the sports field and go to the shack. Burn down the rope, get inside and grab the shovel. After getting the shovel, you'll automatically head towards the lump and start digging. And to your shock, you find Annabelle's dead body. Turns out that Annabelle hadn't just gone missing, she was murdered. The scene turns black as you hear the sound of rain on the background. The rest will be revealed in Part II... Dialogues (After Mr Stouffer announces Ulrika's disappearence, the Player heads to the Dormitories to discuss the upcoming party with Faye.) The Player: Hey, what's up? Faye: Tonight's the night. Be sure to be awake at midnight - the party's being held in the assembly hall. The Player: Cool. See you then! (After Faye walks away, the Player heads to bed and awakes at midnight. As he leaves the dormitory, he finds Dave standing outside.) Dave: Hey , what are you doing up at this time of night? The Player: I could ask the same thing of you. Dave: Oh, there's just something I have to take care of. You're going to that party, aren't you? The Player: Yeah. Did you not get an invitation? Dave: No, you're the only person around here who ever speaks to me. Have fun, though. I'm sure it's going to be an interesting night... (After Dave walks away, the Player heads to the main building and to the assembly hall. He's greeted by Bethany and Faye) Faye: Hiya , great to see you! Bethany: Hey, glad you could make it! The Player: I didn't really have much else planned for tonight... Faye: Well, don't just stand in the corner - go and mingle with the other guests and have some fun! Maybe we can have a dance later. (After Beth and Faye leave, the Player decides to challenge Lilly to a drinking contest.) Lilly: ! You're my besht mate, you are. We should be frens forevah. The Player: You're already wasted, aren't you? Lilly: I'm aaalways drunk. You should try it, it makes the world so beaut'ful. Vicky: This sounds like the cue for a drinking competition! The Player: What, me trying to out-drink Lilly? Are you nuts? My liver's only made of flesh and blood! Vicky: What, you don't think you're man enough? Come on, one pint, down in one. Fastest wins. The Player: One pint... okay, I can handle that. Lilly You'll never win! Never! (After the Player manages to out-drink Lilly.) Vicky: Yeeaah, ! I didn't think you could do it to be honest, I just wanted to watch you fail. Lilly: It's not fair! You cheated! Oh God, I can never show my face in public again - the shame of it! (After challenging Lilly to a drinking contest, the Player decides to challenge Zena to a dance contest this time.) Zena: Hey, you wanna dance? The Player: Sure. Zena: Gret! But before we dance, show me some of your moves. I don't wanna dance with a total spaz. (After completing the dance challenge.) Zena: Wow, you're one hell of a mover. Maybe I was wrong about you. The Player: Huh? What do you mean? Zena: Well, when you first came here everybody thought you were a pussy. You know, doing all those jobs for everyone. The Player: And dancing well proves that I'm not a pussy? Zena: Errr... yeah, exactly! Well, maybe not... Actually, doesn't that make you even more of a pussy? Are you gay? The Player: Something tells me you're not gonna dance with me. Zena: Well, Daddy's always told me never to hang around with queers, let alone dance with them! See ya! (Zena walks away.) The Player: I've still got it! (After talking to both Lilly and Zena, the Player approaches Nate.) Nate: What are you doing here? There's no way Beth and Faye invited you... The Player: I did them a favour. Anyway - I should be asking the same question of you. Nate: I'm here because unlike you I'm popular in this school. The only reason you were invited here was out of pity. The Player: And the only reason people hang around you is because they're scared of you - everybody knows you're an arsehole. Get out of my face and piss of. Nate: Ha! You're pathetic... It won't be long until the others will realise that, too. You just wait... (Before leaving, Nate taunts the player one last time.) Nate: See ya around, freak. (Nate leaves the room.) The Player: What a dick! (After talking to everyone, the Player sees people gathered around Nate on the dance floor and approaches them.) Nate: You guys don't know the truth about ! (Nate flashes the photos the Player took for him earlier.) Nate: Look at these pictures I found in his locker! Nate: He's been sneaking into the girls' dorms at night and taking pictures of you while you sleep! Faye: Oh my God... , did you really take these? Bethany: You little creep! Yuck, I think I'm gonna be sick! The Player: Hey, that was you! Don't try and blame me for your weird shit! Nate: You're accusing me? Ha, look at him, he's gone bright red! Don't try and point the finger at me, earlier you were bragging to me about it! The Player: You're so dead... Nate: Bring it on! I'll snap you in half you little prick. Bethany: Kick his ass, Nate! (After the Player manages to beat Nate.) Nate: Please don't hit me again. The Player: Ha! Who's the loser now? Huh? HUH?! Faye: Get the hell out of my face kid, I'm far too cool to talk to the likes of you! The Player: What? Faye: First you take pictures of us while we're sleeping, then you try to beat up the coolest kid in school? Get out, . You're not welcome here anymore. Bethany: Yeah, get lost! Lilly: I hate you! You're the worst best friend ever! (Without saying another word, the Player slowly leaves the assembly hall.) (The Player is sitting next to a vending machine with a bottle in his hand.) The Player: Oh man... Damn you Nate. You've ruined my life... (Dave approaches the Player.) Dave: What's the matter, not enjoying the party? The Player: They all hate me. I've just become the least popular guy in school. Dave: Well, sucks to be you. Why don't you take revenge? The Player: What? Dave: You know, you could burn the place down. Kill 'em all. Could be fun. The Player: ...You're one sick, twisted motherf- Dave: Ha ha ha! You though I was for real? I was just testing you - and you passed. Come on, I've got something important to show you. The Player: Can it walt? I've had enough of following orders. Dave: I don't think you should put this off. I've found a pretty suspicious looking lump in the sports field. (The Player stands up.) The Player: A lump? You mean... something buried? Dave: Come with me. You need to check it out. (They leave the main building and head to the sports field, where the lump is located.) The Player: You're right, there's definitely something here. We should dig it up. Dave: There's a shed just north of the pitch which might have some gardening gear in it. Let's check it out. (They head to Mr McDougal's shed and find it barred with a rope and padlock.) Dave: Damn, it's bound up with rope. That's impossible to break by force. Dave: I know! You have to burn the rope! The Player: What can I use to burn the rope? Dave: Well, a lighter comes to mind. The Player: Why are we doing this? Dave: Hey, it's a fun activity! (The Player heads to the school entrance and asks Vincent to borrow his lighter.) The Player: Hey, could I borrow your lighter? Vincent: Why? Do you smoke? The Player: No, I just want to burn something. Vincent: Hmm. Sure, here you go, it'll be nice to see some flames around here. The Player: Thanks. I'll bring it back as soon as I'm finished. Vincent: What? Handing back the murder weapon? I don't think so... You can keep it. (After getting the lighter from Vincent, the Player heads back to the shed.) The Player: I found a lighter. Dave: What are you waiting for then? Burn the rope! (The Player burns the rope and unlocks the door.) The Player: Bingo! (The Player enters the shed and grabs the spade there.) The Player: Here's a spade. (The Player leaves the shed.) The Player: Let's dig! (They head back to the lump. The player starts digging and...) The Player: Oh my God... The Player: It's Annabelle... (The screen fades to black. Sounds of rain can be heard in the background.)